


Hurt Me

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dirty talk gone wrong, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re an animal,” Ren hisses.<br/>“I’m plenty human where required,” Hux whispers, drawing his tongue around the shell of Kylo’s ear, “unlike some of us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> That's the title because that's basically everyone who chooses to read this.
> 
> Also: [Hurt Me by Kerli](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPQpWx08kCo)

Hux traces spiraling circles to the back of Kylo’s neck, even as he bites down harshly on the corner of his jaw. He’ll drag Ren off by the hair if he _threatens_ to mark that pale skin, but Hux isn’t afraid to go for his face. It’s rarely seen behind the mask, of course, but Kylo hardly cares about logistics. That’s Hux’s job.

Ren grips his hips to grind theirs together, and for a single, startling second, his fingers brush in the back. The General’s trying to suck a bruise into his cheekbone.

“You’re an animal,” Ren hisses.

“I’m plenty human where required,” Hux whispers, drawing his tongue around the shell of Kylo’s ear, “unlike some of us.”

Hux knows him. Hux knows how to get Kylo off his bridge, or out of his clothes— or, just off. He knows exactly what to say to get the Commander’s hand around his throat. He can’t even be bothered to feign surprise.

He lets up when Hux is practically shaking, and Ren gasps along with him as the General bucks his hips. Kylo presses into the arteries on either side, to watch blue eyes flicker back in his skull, feel carefully-clipped nails dig into his wrist. He always takes off his gloves; leather soaks up the slick.

“Choke me with something else,” Hux sputters, grabbing Ren’s prick painfully. As uptight as he is, Hux is brazenly bold in the bedroom (or, supply closet, locked conference room— wherever it may be). Pomp and carnality in due turn: a peaceful dichotomy he’s somehow struck. Kylo envies him that. He shoves Hux to his knees, and he goes willingly.

“I think I can get you screaming.”

“I doubt it,” the Commander dares.

“Either that or you’re going to bite through your hand one of these days,” he contends, tugging at the robes and what he wears underneath. Kylo scarcely got Hux’s jacket open before  they were rutting.

“You’re such a perfect cocksucker,” Ren murmurs. Hux looks up through his lashes, fishes in the pocket of his coat, discarded on the floor. Comes up with his gloves, not lubricant. “Beautiful.” Kylo doesn’t know what he’s thinking; quickly addends, “Especially with my come on your face.”

Hux pulls on his gloves, and then the zipper of his jacket— shut, up to the neck— fastens the uncomfortably high collar.

“… General?” Kylo questions.

He takes his coat as he stands. Jerks his belt snug, clamps it down. Kylo hates himself for how desperate he sounds as he helplessly calls, “Hux!”

The General quietly folds his arms behind his back, and marches off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hux walks in measured strides, hard to keep pace with, brusque and direct. He’s always direct. “If this discussion’s of a personal nature, I’ll not be having it.”

“Otherwise?” Kylo bargains, narrowly avoiding a collision when Hux turns on his heel.

“Make it quick,” the General barks with thinly-concealed contempt. He’s always hated Kylo, though. Even with his mouth on his dick, he hates him.

Well, now he has Hux’s attention— and anger— and still no idea what to do with it. He draws in a breath. “Hux—”

“I’m not having it,” Hux cuts him off, and spins back.

Kylo seizes him by the arm, and Hux slams it back, elbow to his solar plexus. It winds him, slightly, though there’s barely any force behind it.

Force.

Hux’s hasty retreat is halted rather abruptly at Ren’s discretion, and although unable to move, he seethes. Words are a waste of time; his animal’s showing. Kylo leisurely catches up to him.

“I won’t hurt you, General,” he promises, “I only want to know.”

Hux’s jaw seems fused shut the way he grits through them. Kylo’s not responsible. “Stay out of my head, Ren.”

“I only want…” He pulls off a glove, and puts his bare hand to Hux’s forehead. “… To know.”

_Anxiety; anger; a frantic mantra of GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT—_

_Ambition. Inadequacy. The unwavering attraction of power._

_His lower lip sticks out when he frowns, and he looks boyish when he smiles. Over painstaking years, he trains every expression away. He’s still too thin._

_He thinks of Ren, some nights; few things arouse him more, and nothing helps him sleep like release.._

_Drinks saturated in colours. Drunks’ hands he’s constantly shrugging off. He stays home._

_Weak, weak, weak—_

_“Aren’t you pretty?” mocks his drill instructor. It proves to not be an insult; it’s a threat._

_“You’re beautiful, baby. Just one little BJ, come on—”_

_A man he thinks of only as Commandant pinches the meat of his chin and spits, “You look like a cocksucker.”_

**_GET OUT OF MY HEAD—!_ **

Kylo draws back; Hux collapses forward, and the Commander catches him neatly. He’s not unconscious, but he’s not exactly present, either.

In a moment of unobserved tenderness, Ren holds him close, with one ungloved hand to the back of his head, perfectly groomed hair he’s always been forced away from. "I had no idea…" he mutters, to no one, and knows that when he lets go…

They’ll never touch again.

**Author's Note:**

> After getting a hold on these characterizations, reading this hurts me, so I will not be continuing it.


End file.
